Life: A Shinobi's Will of Fire
by nikki99462
Summary: Naruto comes back to Konoha from training because of a rouge ninja attack that left Sakura's parents dead. He stands by her side, but will she open her eyes long enough to see what was in front of her the whole time?NaruSak.Mild language.rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody out there. This is my first fanfic and I've written about 4 chapters so far this week (in a notebook) and I'm gonna type the first chapter up and see if anyone likes it. I'll continue sooner if I find some people do but I won't release any till my two-weeks off in October (school system is different here). So… I should have a fairly good sized story by then to type up.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto [ so all you lawyers out there stay back (pulls out sword).

**AN:** This is a NaruSaku fic I was originally against it at first, but I dunno something happened now I'm a fan . Well I'm gonna try to make their relationship slow cause I hate those stories where one minute Naruto Returns and the next he's making out with Sakura. I think this is story is going to be one of many in a series. That or I'll just make one huge story still not sure. Well if this story doesn't seem good feel free to tell me, I'm just a freshman and my writing skills aren't that great compared to those college writers out there.

Anyways enough about me… ON WITH THE SHOW! err.. Story.

* * *

**Life: A Shinobi's Will of Fire**

Chapter 1

"What are the casualties?" The fifth Hokage was examining the reports of the attack that happened a few hours ago. A large sum of rogue ninja had attacked Konoha's East gate. They seemed to be operating independently, but with the threats of Sound and Akatsuki raising there was no room for error.

"Not many we're still counting the casualties and looking for the missing and hopefully survivors." said the ANBU. "Here's the list of who's fallen so far, the Harunos and a few civilians" The man looked at the floor showing his respects to his fallen comrades.

"Has my apprentice found out yet?"

"Found what out Tsunade-sensei?" Tsunade mentally cursed herself as her student Haruno Sakura walked in the door.

"Sakura I think you need to sit down." Tsunade then began to explain the events of what happened a few hours ago and comforted her student while she had a breakdown. It was all she could really do. The Hokage knew that it would be a while until her apprentice had gotten over her parents deaths and started planning on what she could do to help.

As soon as Sakura had fallen asleep Tsunade had gotten Shizune to bring her to one of the spare rooms and let her sleep for the night. Then she began writing a letter to a certain blond haired ninja and his perverted sensei. Saying that he had a mission for the White haired Sannin which required them to return home immediately.

"Come on Ero-sennin the message said URGENT! That means its got to be important if she has to call us back after only one year! What if sound's doing something!" no response "Hey! Get off your lazy perverted ass and move!" He said while throwing his Sensei off in the direction of Konoha.

"Alright brat im going already" The Gama-Sannin said picking up his pace to try and catch up with his, as Gai would call him a 'very-youthful' blond apprentice.

"Well about time! Come on we can get there soon if we pick up the pace." Naruto formed a hand-seal and said "Kai" releasing his weights, which currently weighed 800lbs. "Eat my dust Ero-Sennin!" And with those words Naruto sped off leaving his sensei who still was a bit tired from the sparring they had done yesterday.

"**Kit you could go easy on him you know? We tired him out yesterday don't for get he's 50 something, not much compared to me but you flesh bags don't exactly live as long as I do."** The fox said with a few mumblings about how flesh bags get old to quickly.

' _I know I'm just a worried I mean baa-chan wasn't suppose to bother us at all unless It was urgent.'_

The rest of the trip to Konoha was silent and the duo arrived an hour later. When they had finally arrived they were briefed on what happened 2 nights ago and the funeral for the fallen ninja, Sakura's parents, that was to be held soon.

"Wheres Sakura-chan now?"

"I think she's at her friend Ino's she really broke down but hasn't said much to anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. Its not good to see her like this she feels all alone now no matter what anyone tells her." The 5th Hokage was having a bad day, every since the incident her days were really over all bad.

"Naruto I need to talk with Jiraiya so can you please leave for a while? You should get ready for the funeral." Naruto nodded and headed out the window towards the direction of his apartment.

The day was dark and cloudy and you didn't need to be physic to know it was going to rain. Thunder could be heard off in the distance. It was funeral weather. Similar to the weather of the third's funeral.

Sakura was kneeling in front of a picture with two people. She was holding a bouquet of flowers her mothers' favorite pink roses. She cried silent tears while looking at the picture she wanted to break down, but she couldn't she wanted to show she was brave, not afraid of being alone. Deep down she was terrified, the pain was almost unbearable and she had only been with it for 2 days while Sasuke and Naruto had to put up with it for years. She wish she was strong like them, able to live a lonely life, especially like Naruto he had been alone since birth and yet was the most cheerful person she knew.

Naruto along with most of the ninja populace watched as Sakura mourned the loss of her parents. It had begun to drizzle a while ago and was only getting stronger. He like everyone else was wearing full black. He wore his only black kimono that still fit and tied his forehead protector around his neck as a show of respect for the fallen ninja. His hair was hanging down, it had grown a bit longer and without the forehead protector to prop it up it drooped down almost covering his sapphire eyes. He wanted to go up to Sakura and comfort her, but didn't know what to do. Sasuke would better understand this than he did, he knew the pain of loneliness, but didn't know the pain of losing parents just like Sasuke had told him when they fought.

"**Just go up to her already dammit!" **The fox yelled from the confines of his cage. He and Naruto had gotten closer during the year and a half he had been gone.

'I know I want to but I don't know what to say or what to do what if I just make it worse?'

"**How much worse can you make it? I mean she's loss her parents and thinks she's loss Sasuke. You could remind her that she isn't alone! So now get your little human ass up there!"**

Naruto worked up the courage to get closer to the still kneeling Sakura. He stopped for a while as other people came up to her and give her their condolences. He just stood there and watched her it hurt him to see her in so much pain.

Kakashi watched as the crowd of people came and went. Now all that was left were the rookie nine, (minus Sasuke) team Gai and their senseis', the Hokage, her assistant, Jiraiya and the Yamanaka's. (Whom Sakura was currently staying with) It surprised him at first to see his blond student back so soon, but they had sent for Jiraiya to investigate the reason for the rouge ninja attack. After all they had found one former sound nin in the bunch that had attacked the village. So they had sent for Jiraiya to take a one month mission leaving Naruto in Konoha while he investigated. Still he didn't know himself how to deal with Sakura. Sasuke usually took care of himself so he didn't need to pay much attention to him, even though he did give Sasuke one on one training. Naruto had always been so cheerful so he thought nothing was wrong with him, but then he found out it was just a mask and by the time he did the damage had already been done. He felt like he was a failure as a Sensei. His team which reminded him so much of his own were all neglected by him even the one person he gave the most attention too turned out for the worse. It was times like this that he wished his own Sensei was alive, he would know what to do.

Team 7, you might as well call them team orphan. Their sensei's father had died, committing seppuku. Sasuke's entire clan was murdered by his brother. Naruto was orphaned at birth. Now Sakura's parents had died while she was only 14. There loneliness was painful, but with each others help it wouldn't hurt so bad. Hopefully.

Naruto was still watching Sakura it was now raining hard and now there were only a hand full of people left. He finally got up the courage to walk up to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him un able to recognize him at first with something other than orange on, and she didn't expect him to be here in the first place.

"Naruto?" She asked face still stained with tears, it was hard to tell with the rain that was falling.

"The one and only" He gave her a sad smile and kneeled down with her and gazed at the picture she had been staring at for the past few hours.

"I'm sorry" she said. He gave her a confused look, what was she sorry for?

"Huh?" he asked tilting his head slightly while looking at her.

"I'm sorry that I never helped you through this pain, this loneliness. I never realized how much it hurt. How did you ever go all those years feeling like this, so alone." She asked hugging him crying in his chest.

He was shocked at first but quickly got over it and hugged her tightly back. He pulled away for a bit and brushed the hair out of her face and gave her a genuine smile. "As long as I live and breathe I promise you'll never be alone, ever. You can always count on me Sakura-chan" he said hugging her again.

"Arigatou, Naruto" She said barely in a whisper and then just stayed there letting everything out, crying in his warm embrace. Till finally she fell asleep a deep un troubled sleep. One she hadn't had for days.

Another half an hour passed before the Hokage finally went up to the two teammates. "How is she?" she asked.

"Sleeping, but she'll be fine I know it" He replied looking up at her with a sincere smile on his face.

"I think you should take her back to Ino's place. She deserves some rest" he nodded and picked her up as gently as possible careful not to wake her up. Ino and her parents then came up from behind the Hokage giving him a thankful smile and then they proceeded to walk toward the Yamanaka household.

"You really handled that well back there" Ino said quietly trying not to disturb Sakura. "She hasn't slept much recently, or cried much for that matter, she was holding it all in. I guess your all she really needed." She smiled and winked at him.

"I'm just doing what I can to make sure Sakura-chan stays happy and knows that she'll never be alone." He replied looking at the sleeping form in his arms.

"You know your okay for a big idiot" She said while smirking.

"Hey!' he whispered harshly before sticking his tongue out at her and ignoring the foxes laughter in his head.

The elder Yamanaka's just looked at the teenagers from behind both having similar thoughts. 'This is the so called _Demon_?'

They continued until they reached the household and Naruto put Sakura into the guess room before saying his goodbyes and went back towards his apartment.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

Well there you have it some NaruSaku there but doesn't mean that it goes fast. Next few chapters will be about Naruto's one month stay in Konoha, Sakura trying to sort her feeling for the blond, training, etc.

Reviews please , Support, Flames, Suggestions all welcome. Especially suggestions running out of ideas and stuff.

-Nikki


	2. Chapter 2

-1

Hey Everybody thanks for the reviews I think I'll release this chapter early too, since well I have nothing much to do. Suggestions for other pairings would be appreciated, since I don't know where to start for some characters I think I'll do ShikaTema since well, they are so good together, though when I do put them together Shikamaru's going to be whipped P.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! There I said it. (Lawyers walk away heads low and disappointed)

* * *

**Life: A Shinobi's Will of Fire**

**Chapter 2 **

"WHAAAAAAT!!! He just left me here! That dam pervert when I get my hands on him im gonna-" Tsunade had just told Naruto that the pervert had gone on a information gathering mission while Naruto had to stay in Konoha for the remainder of the month.

"Gonna what? Thank him for leaving you here to comfort your friend?" The Hokage smirked.

"But my training I can't waste any time!" He whined.

"Well…maybe if you made it worth my while I could let you sneak a peak into my person library of scrolls, but only the ones that aren't Kinjutsu." (a/n: that's what they call the forbidden ones right?) she said while gesturing to her near empty stock of sake. "Shizune cut me off again and wont let me near a single place that sells the good stuff"

"Gah! Why is everyone such a sadist when it comes to training me!" he was apparently talking to the ceiling shaking his fist at it. "fine you win baachan! But I'll hold you to that promise."

"Everyone?" She questioned but he was already gone.

Naruto returned 15 minutes later with a scroll that had about 10 large bottles of sake in it. All while grumbled under his breath something about old women and bad habits.

He went through various scrolls picking out the basics he figured he would start out small. Then was about to go when the Hokage told him something. "Kakashi wants to see you by the way, he said he had something important to tell you about your training.

Sakura was sitting in the bed of Ino's guest room. She had been in that position for at least two hours and Ino was starting to worry about her friends mental health. She kept telling everyone she was just fine but even the blind could see she wasn't. Naruto helped a lot since the week before the funeral, Sakura would only talk truthfully to her or Naruto, mostly Naruto, she figured it was because of the connection they could make. The lonely one. Still she had been silently grieving since she found out about her parents.

Sakura was still lost in thought. She thought about many things mostly her parents. She knew they wouldn't want her to be like this but it was so hard to continue on like nothing happened. She thought about being the apprentice of the legendary Sannin Tsunade, and wondered if she could even continue as a Kinochi. She thought about Sasuke and why he still hadn't come back to his senses and came back to her and the village. Then she wondered about Naruto why was he so nice to her? She never paid attention to him before so its not like she deserved his kindness. It wasn't pity she knew that because if it was, then why was he this nice all those years go.

"Hey Ino?" Sakura finally broke the silence and Ino looked up from the medical scroll she was reading.

"Yea?" The blond was relived that Sakura had actually broken the silence this time.

"You want to go take a walk? I kind of want to see Tsunade-shishou and see what I can do about my training." really all she wanted was a distraction from her thoughts.

"Erm…okay." Ino closed her scroll and together they walked toward the Hokage tower.

Tsunade was on the verge of another head ache. '_Why do they give me all this damn paperwork! I never agreed to this when I came back with that brat. Kami Sensei how did you deal with this all those years!' _Thankfully she was interrupted from her paperwork by a knock at the door. "Come in"

"Hello Hokage-sama" Sakura and Ino said as they entered her office.

"Oh hello there Ino, Sakura, how are you today?" Ever since the funeral she had been nicer towards Sakura she didn't want her student to travel down the same road she did once.

"I'm holding up Ino and Naruto are keeping me company, but I wanted to ask you about my training, when can we continue it?" she asked with an almost pleading look.

Tsunade thought for a while. Part of her wanted to scream at the girl for training before she was ready. The other part of her wanted to hug her because she was being brave. She just sighed and decided on an idea. "One week. You start again in one week. By the way has any of you see that blind blue eyed idiot anywhere? I gave him access to some scrolls and then he took about ten and vanished. I swear that kid doesn't know when to quit. Oddly though he took a book with him too, I don't know what it was but it didn't have to do with jutsu I think Kakashi gave it to him." Tsunade said while tapping her chin to show she was thinking. "Well anyways if you do see him tell him Jiraiya sent him a training schedule."

The pair nodded and left the office. Ino wondered what book Kakashi could have given Naruto, it was common knowledge that all that Jounin seemed to care about reading was his precious porno. "Hey Sakura you don't think that your sensei gave Naruto one of _those_ books?"

"He better have not, if he knows whats good for him." Sakura seethed. She hated perverts. What woman didn't? If Kakashi gave Naruto one of _those _books she would make sure that he could never enjoy reading one again.

Somewhere outside of Konoha a silver-haired sharingan wielder sneezed. 'Dam I just gave away my position, who the heck is talking about me anyways!' He thought while trying to out a camp of bandits that had been rampaging people of a village.

(Back to Sakura and Ino)

"Maybe we should go look for him Ino suggested" She was glad to see Sakura back to normal again. Even if it was her anger that was back, but really what was Sakura without anger? Not Sakura that's what.

"Yea" was her simple reply and they headed towards the training grounds. **"Yea! So I can bash that head in of his if he even thinks about reading **_**those **_**kind of books"** oh yea her 'inner self' hated perverts even more.

Naruto had been training for a while. At least 2 hours before the sun had come up. He still hadn't taken a break but that didn't bother him. He was excited, Kakashi-sensei had just told him how he could use shadow clones to help him train faster. He had made two thousand clones and separated them into ten groups of two hundred and gave each a scroll. He smiled and pulled out the book Kakashi had given him it was a small red book.

By the time Ino and Sakura finally found him he was passed out under a tree book over his face and hands behind his head using them as a pillow. He had dispelled his clones and passed out with the book falling on his face like that and his arms, well they were kind of a reflex.

"Naruto" Ino said quietly.

No response.

"Naruto" Sakura said a little louder than Ino.

Still nothing.

"NARUTO!" they shouted together.

"Wha- what happened!" He woke up with a jolt causing the book to fall off his face and into his lap. He pulled out a kunai and looked around. Then after seeing it was just Ino and Sakura he relaxed and picked up the book and put it in his vest pocket.

"Wow what the heck did you do to this place?" the blond girl said while looking at what was formerly the training ground.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Heh, I guess my clones when a bit overboard with the scrolls."

"By the way what's in those scrolls anyways?" Sakura was the first to ask in a bit emotionless voice, she was still, well not 100 'Sakura' yet.

"Erm, just some things I found interesting in baa-chan's stash that she actually let me look at. Though she was being mean and wouldn't let me get the Kinjustu" He pouted.

"Maybe she doesn't want you to blow yourself up you idiot!" Ino screamed at him.

"Oh yea Ino Shikamaru and Chouji came around looking for you. Something about a mission." Ino thanked Naruto and left the two while she went to catch up with her team mates.

"How you holdin' up Sakura-chan?" He flashed a smile at her.

"Been better, I can barely take it anymore Naruto how the heck did you deal with this!" She broke down to her knees and started crying. No point in pulling the tough girl act in front of Naruto, he'd been able to see through all her 'I'm fine acts' lately.

He looked skyward solemn expression on his face. He had been dropping his mask more and more recently. She watched him and realized how much he changed, not much but it was still there. His hair had grown a littler longer than before and slightly drooped down from the additional height. His face was a bit more defined but he still had his baby fat and the lines on his cheeks were the same as always along with his eyes. What had changed most was the fact that he didn't wear his orange 'kill me' jumpsuit anymore. Instead he wore a black vest like Kakashi's but with less pockets and an orange shirt underneath. He also wore tan cargo pants with various pockets and built in pouches for his scrolls and weapons.

After a long silence he finally looked at her and spoke. "I didn't all the time. Sometimes I just wanted it to end. So badly. I wanted it to end so _very _badly. I think I would have too, but then people acknowledged my existence. It started with the old man Hokage, and then Iruka-sensei and you and everyone else. I was so happy for the first time when I finally had precious people. The pain went dulled, but it was still there you know? Every time I saw a family together I had this feeling of being empty, like something was missing." He said and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I-I never thought you felt that bad." she looked back at him tears starting to threaten to fall. "You were always so happy, so cheerful, so carefree, so annoying." She said the last part with a little laugh. "I kind of envied you I mean you seemed like you were happy all the time. I guess it was an act huh? You were really hurting and lonely. Lonely like how I am now." a few tears streaked her face.

He looked at her and his eyes softened and walked over to where she was. She was now sitting down leaning against a tree. He sat down next to her and leaned against the tree and sighed. "Most of them were, but then again plenty were real. And what's this about you being alone? Haven't I told you before, as long as I can breathe you will not be alone." he said while playfully wagging a finger at her. Then he smiled, a real smile.

"Naruto why are you so nice to me? Its not like I deserve it." She looked away from him and watched the clouds, she could never figure out how Shikamaru could just watch them all day. Once in a while was okay but all day?

"Sakura-chan, when I finally was saved from the loneliness I promised to myself that I would do anything to keep my precious people happy, to make sure they never have to feel the same pain I do. And you, are my most precious person. So quit being so glum, your parents would want you to be happy not grieving to the point that you can't live life. I'm not saying you should forget them, but you know don't let it control your life like that. I hate seeing you like this and so does everyone else." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hai, I know." She gave him a friendly hug. "Thanks for being here, you know what ever happened to that blond haired orange wearing midget that I knew?" she said giving him a smile.

"He's still here just grew up a bit that's all or would you rather I bring him back?" he said while smiling at her too.

"No I think this world can't handle two Uzumaki Narutos can it?" he shook his head no still smiling.

"Hey Sakura-chan I'm suppose to meet Iruka-sensei for ramen soon. You want to come? Not a date just dinner I promise." He said putting up his hands defensively scared that she would hit him, if she was training with Tsunade he wasn't sure if she had inherited her monstrous strength as well. He certainly didn't want to find out first hand.

"Maybe, but on one condition." She said seriously

"And that is?" He was a bit afraid of what this condition could be.

"You have to pay for it, including Iruka-sensei's." She said with an almost to cheery voice.

He sighed defeated. "Fine. Sorry Gama-chan" he said the last part quietly while patting his pocket with the frog wallet in it.

"**Hah, shes got you whipped already and still no relationship!" **inside Naruto's mind the Kyuubi was laughing at the scene.

'Shut up fox, there isn't going to be any relationship anyways. She loves Sasuke and I promised to bring him back.'

"**Still your WHIPPED hahaha" **Said the Kyuubi still laughing.

'(sigh) I know, don't rub it in' and with that Naruto followed Sakura to the Academy defeated.

* * *

Erm..well kinda sappy but it'll lighten up, I actually had some ideas to make this more of a funny chapter but didn't want to make it seem that Sakura didn't care that her parents were dead. I'm getting a little tired of the sad moments, makes it seem like Sakura's a cry baby.

Next Chapter(s) will be fillers and funny stuff, small friendly reunions, some Ocs, and maybe a few other things.

About the NaruSaku moments I'm going to have them be more fiendish moments and then it turn into something later, don't know how late then. And for those of you who don't think that guys and girls only hug when their in a serious relationship get a life! It happens, well from my experiences at least.

Anyways Thanks everyone for reading I'll try to have the next chapter out in a few days. R x R

P.S. If anyone finds like huge typos that bother you A LOT let me know and also if I spell any jutsus or peoples/places wrong, but you have to have proof when you do.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Hey Everybody thanks for all the reviews, um this is mostly just a filler chapter about the rest of Naruto's time in Konoha while Jiraiya's on a mission.

If you guys got any ideas at all tell me and if I use them I won't forget to credit you .

Still unsure about what to do with Sasuke I personally think hes a jerk that is full of himself. I also think that he doesn't deserve power anymore than Naruto deserves to be treated like a demon. Though I do want this to be a happy fic with a bit of angst and drama mixed in, so I guess I'll have to think of a way to slap Sasuke with some common sense (sigh) I think I have my work cut out for me.

Btw: in my fic Naruto's suppose to be gone for 4 years of training.

"blah" - talking outloud

'blah' - thinking

"**blah"** - Kyuubi/ inner Sakura/ Gambunta talking

'**blah'** - Kyuubi/ inner Sakura/ Gambunta thinking

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or any of its characters (except mine)

* * *

**Life: A Shinobi's Will of Fire**

**Chapter 3**

'_Mmmm Ramen' _Naruto thought while closing his eyes inhaling the scent. Though when he opened them the ramen was gone. In its place were those familiar bars in the sewer of the place that housed the Kyuubi. '_Damn furball does he better have a good reason to interrupt my dream.' _"What's the big deal I was enjoying that dream."

"**You know kid for a human teenaged boy your wasting a dream" **the fox smirked at Naruto's blush

"Gah! Do you perverts want to get me killed?!" he shouted knowing how many girls he knew would beat him up if he became a pervert.

"**Just saying its getting boring to watch you dream about the usual things you know, ramen, training, ramen, being Hokage, ramen. Even though you have an occasional dream about the pinked haired girl every now and then, they aren't very entertaining." **The fox said while Naruto just glared at him still having a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Whatever, whatcha need me here for anyways?" said the still annoyed blond.

"**Remember what I told you 6 months ago? About agreeing to train you when I think your ready to handle my chakra on one condition?"** after receiving a nod from the shinobi the fox continued. **"I think your ready, but before I decide tell me one thing; why do you fight? Why do you care about this village after all that its done for you?**

Noticing that the fox was actually serious and didn't hold his usual malice or sarcasm Naruto went into deep thought looking at the ground. "I fight…for my precious people and whats precious to them." He took a pause before continuing. "I fight because of what this village has put me through, I fight because of all the pain I've suffered. I fight so that no one else would have to face it again." He looked up and stared the demon in the eyes, his own showing determination. "I fight for my dreams, the dream of being Hokage, so I can fight for the dreams of this whole dam village! More importantly I fight, so she can stay happy." He said the last part quietly.

"**Hmmm… thought I'd never say this to one of you human's but you got my respect and my help kit." **the fox said with a genuine smile his first in hundreds of years.

The smile had actually freaked out Naruto at first, but I mean who wouldn't be freaked out by it, with those red slit eyes and the smile which showed off his elongated canines, but Naruto quickly got over it and smiled at the fox in return. "Hey whats this? The might Kyuubi no Kitsune showing a soft side? And actually respecting a human!" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Whats going on anyways I thought you hated all humans and especially Konoha."

"**Right. Well I don't even remember attacking Konoha to tell you the truth."**

"What the fuck do you mean not even remembering you attacked this freaking village!"

"**Hey calm down let me explain!" **Naruto stayed silent, his cue to have the fox continue. **"Well I remember that I decided to stay in a deep sleep for all eternity. Not wanting to live anymore. So I left to the corners of the world making sure no one would ever find me. The next thing I remember was being awakened by that snake bastard and those Akatsuki bastards that have been chasing you. That's all I remember and then six months ago I find myself here and searched your memories to find out what happened." **The fox sighed and looked at the Naruto he had a lot of emotions showing on his face, anger, confusion, and relief?

"Dam those bastards can't they do anything but ruin peoples lives?!" he seethed.

"**Hey kid I'm angry too, but lets continue this later you got someone trying to wake you" **those were the last words the fox said before Naruto was woken up by the sounds of someone calling him.

"NARUTO- NIICHAN!! Wake up already!" it was Konohamaru and he had been trying to wake up his 'brother' figure for almost 10 minutes.

"I'm up already sheesh just quiet down." He said in a groggy tone.

Konohamaru just smiled he had missed Naruto he was the person who helped him the most when his grandfather died.

(_Flashback)_

"Why did he have to die? He was suppose to see me become Hokage. Grow even older and be proud when I surpassed him!" Sobbed an emotional Konohamaru after the third's funeral.

Naruto had found him staring at the memorial stone looking at the name newly engraved in it. "He would have been proud of you no matter what happened to you." He put a hand on the crying boy's shoulder. "Remember he'll always watch over you in life and in death. How do you think he was always able to catch us when we did pranks." He let out a small chuckle that caused Konohamaru to smile at the memories that came back to him.

(_End Flashback)_

That day Konohamaru had gained an even greater respect for Naruto (if possible) and vowed that he would try even harder to become Hokage to make his Grandfather proud and prove he was worthy of the name 'Konohamaru'. (A/N: if you don't know he's named after the village)

"I'm glad your back niichan I got a whole bunch of things I want to show you!" Before he said anything else his stomach decided to tell him that it needed food and Naruto's stomach seemed to agree with it.

"hehe how bout we catch up over some ramen? My treat." last night his wallet had deflated a lot but what no one knew, save Jiraiya, was that he and Naruto had been collecting some minor bounties, but Naruto would only go for the ones that required the person to be captured not killed.

They sat talking in between slurps and bites. "Then Ebisu-sensei woke up and found himself in the women's side of the hot springs, you should have seen him after that he couldn't walk for days." Naruto laughed and thought of doing the same thing to his sensei.

"You know Konohamaru I never thought you would eat this much ramen" He looked at the 6 bowls piled in front of Konohamaru and sighed he would have to go collect another bounty soon.

"Hehe I got to surpass you in everyway boss" he looked at the 13 bowls and climbing in front of Naruto and sighed he still had a long way to go.

"So how goes the academy? I hear from Iruka-sensei that your not paying attention in class. That's not good for a Hokage to not pay attention you know."

"Pfft, since when did YOU pay attention in the academy?" Seeing Naruto hang his head he smirked. "Thought so boss."

They continued swapping stories for an hour before finally separating ways. The younger of the two going with his friends and Naruto going for a stroll around the village. It had changed a lot and other parts it stayed the same. He still got more glares than he could count but he was used to it. He just ignored it knowing full well if he did anything he would just be as worse as them.

"Ah Naruto-kun it's a pleasure to see you on this youthful day!" The blond turned and saw Lee sporting his Chunnin vest.

"Hey Lee long time no see." He chuckled at the rhyming words and waved at Lee.

"Yosh! Your flames of youth burn as brightly as before! I would like to see how much you have improved!" He said pumping a fist into the air with the 'fire of youth' burning in his eyes.

"Sure thing fuzzy brows how about tomorrow at your training ground at noon? After we can go get lunch or something. " Naruto said giving his own version of the 'nice guy pose' instead with a victory sign not a thumbs up.

"Hai Naruto-kun I shall prove myself to be worthy of being called your eternal rival!"

'_Rival_' he remembered his rival. The number one rookie of his graduating class of genins. The one who was so different from his to being so the same. His best friend. His rival. His brother. Uchiha Sasuke. The person he swore to save from the depths of darkness with a promise of a lifetime.

"Hey Naruto you alright?" Lee had noticed the sadness in his face.

"Yea, I think I would like being your rival Lee, but don't forget of Neji; I'm sure he wouldn't be that happy if you completely ignored him." He smiled and held out his hand for Lee to shake.

"Yosh! I will show the true meaning of youth by surpassing both of my eternal rivals!" He shook Naruto's hand and they went their separate ways.

"**Great you just had to do that did you?" **the mini Gai had always creeped out the fox demon and now for certain they would be seeing more of the over youthful youth.

'he's not that bad and he's a really good fighter when it comes to taijutsu.'

"**Well maybe that's because he can't do anything else, but I wonder how good of a shinobi he would be if he could use ninjustu or genjustu."**

'I don't think he would have turned out so great, his drive for training came from the fact he could only use taijustu, so… he would probably end up another second rate ninja, but you never know.'

Naruto continued along his day visiting with old friends and seeing how much Konoha has changed in two years. He had found out that team 8 had gone on a mission and would be back after he left to finish his training trip. 'Guess I have to see them when I get back in two years'

A lot of people had noticed a change in Naruto's attitude, he was still the annoying idiot they remembered but now he was a calmer some even say mature. Though some people putting Naruto and mature in the same sentence was impossible. (unless it was like 'Naruto is not mature') Though to those who knew him well saw it, the cracks in his mask he had learned that being an idiot was not always better than being yourself during his time with the legendary pervert. Even so, he still was the same blond idiot who loved pulling pranks with or without the mask.

Naruto looked up at the Hokage mountain seeing all the 5 faces on it. He mentally pictured how he would look like up there and smiled. He saw the face of the old man and subconsciously placed his hand over his pocket that contained the red book.

* * *

(_Flashback_) 

"_Naruto why do you want to be Hokage?" asked Kakashi_

"_What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" he looked up at the masked nin who had actually put his book away indicating he was serious._

"_I've always wondered why you tried so hard, is it really all just for acknowledgement because I know you have that from a lot of people already. In my opinion it would be to much trouble with all that your up against." he said honestly he would have succumbed to Gaara's way of life if he was Naruto._

"_Sometimes I ask myself that, but I live for this village, and more importantly my precious people. They saved me from that path of life. They are the ones I would gladly die for without even a second thought. You should know you one of them." he gave his sensei a sincere smile. "I want nothing more than for my precious people to be happy, for this village to be happy. I will protect this place with everything I have and make sure I do my best to make everyone happy." He looked into his sensei's eye "I want no one to go through my pain, ever, not if I can help it."_

"_I think you're ready." He took out a red book from his pocket and handed it to Naruto._

"_A Shinobi's Will of Fire" Naruto read the title out loud and looked up at his sensei._

"_Sadaime-sama left it in his will for you it instructed me to give it to you on your 14th birthday which you had while you were gone, so nows about the best time to give it to you I suppose." he shrugged and then grew serious. "He believed in you Naruto, he knew you were going to be a Hokage one day and frankly so do I. That's why he left you this book, it was passed down from Hokage to people who they saw were worth receiving the title. The only exception to that rule was Tsunade-sama, because she became Hokage by the way of the counsel not by the recommendation of Sadaime-sama." He looked down in remembrance of the third. "It's been written in by all the Hokages even Tsunade-sama has added to it. The book has a special jutsu in it, it seems small but really it has thousands upon thousands of pages they reveal themselves when they deem it is the right time for the user to read its contents, you may read all of its pages or just a handful, you just have to wait and see."_

_Naruto was in awe, the old man actually believed in him way back then. He stared down at the book in his hand a single happy tear escaped his eyes. 'Thank you Ojiisan (grandfather)' "Sensei how does the book know?"_

"_hmm that's hard to explain, theres a legend that the Shodai Hokage had received the book as a gift from Kami and that it was able to judge all people who read it, but its kinda fuzzy. All I know is that this book is never wrong, it cannot be destroyed or read by anyone who hasn't been giving the consent of the current owner or has no good intentions of using its power." He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder "You can write into this book as well, but be warned just because you have this book doesn't guarantee that you become Hokage, there have been dozens of hands that have been owners of this book, but only the ones who truly know what the will of fire means and stands for will become Hokage. There are also some pages in that book you might not unlock for this book was sort of a Journal to some of the Hokages and some of the entries are for their eyes only, but who knows maybe you have something personally addressed to you from Sadaime-sama or even the Yodaime." He eyed his student and patted him on the head "Now go I have a mission to do."_

(_end flashback_)

* * *

'I wonder what he meant by the Yodaime writing something to me.' he thought 

"**You'll find out sooner or later kit, you just have to wait for those pages to show themselves, if they exist" **the fox sighed it was not time to tell the kid of his lineage. He had slowly been getting memories back from his Genjutsu based attack and was appalled by his behavior. He remember a blond man carrying a crying bundle in his arms '_I hope my son will show you the light, when he does protect him and help him achieve his dreams and tell him that his parents loved him.' _those were the final words he had said to the fox before sealing the demon away into the belly of his own son. The fox sighed he knew it wasn't his place to tell Naruto, Jiraiya probably would when he was ready.

'Oh yea when are you gonna finish off that talk we had this morning'

**"When i feel like it" **the foxed said in a bored tone

'You suck' said the disappointed blond

* * *

Well there you have it I had a bit of troubles with this chapter I threw away my original writing for it seeing as it was horrible, I hope you guys like this latest development I think I'm making Naruto to OOC, but I'll try and revive the original soon, just need to brain storm again because the future chapters I wrote don't really mix with the story line so they will need a lot of tweaking. 

I want to make Naruto really powerful, because he deserves it more than a certain sharingan user. Really though Naruto fights to protect while Sasuke fights to kill. Which in my opinion is messed up. What are your guys' thoughts on this? Should I give Naruto a bloodine? If I do I don't really want to give him a cheap one like the ability to copy any jutsu and master it. It clashes to much with Naruto's hardworking personality.

Now for the Kyuubi, I'm making him a soft aren't I? Well I don't really want him to be a bad guy, he seems so much better in stories where he helps Naruto instead of trying to take over him. Though I still will make him bug and tease Naruto constantly. (especially about Sakura) Oh ya I forgot to put her into this chapter, I guess the next chapter will have to be Sakura centric then.

Thanks for reading everyone I'll try and update as much as I can but I have finals Next week, but after I have 2 weeks of no school ( I have a weird school system, but hey it works for me ). RxR


End file.
